How Far I Will Go
by shayreiga.SAEGA4EVER
Summary: Rin Sasaki selama ini hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya, tanpa tahu dimana keberadaan ayahnya.Dari keci, Rin dan ibunya selalu hidup berpindah-pindah dari negara satu kenegara lainnya. Hingga suatu hari sang ibu memutuskan untuk mengirim Rin kembali ketempat dia dilahirkan. Tanpa Rin sadari bahwa misteri dimasalalu akan terulang kembali.Akankah Rin bertahan?


**How Far I Will Go**

 **Vampire_Knight** Fanfiction by : Me

Disclaimer : Vampire Knight Milik Matsuri Hino, saya hanya meminjam karakternya dan beberapa plotnya saja. Dan saya juga tidak mengambil keuntungan berupa apapun dari ini.

NB : Cerita ini tentang OC, jadi yang tidak suka OC mohon jangan mampir ... Peace :*

"Aku tidak mau pergi!" Aku berteriak kencang.

"Rin Sasaki! Kau akan pergi dan keputusanku adalah mutlak!" Ibuku menjawab tak kalah kencangnya.

Aku melipat kedu tanganku didepan dada dan memasang muka masam. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus melakukan hal ini sekarang. Ketika pada akhirnya aku merasa nyaman dengan lingkunganku, dan ketika aku sudah mengenal orang-orang disini, dia memutuskan untuk mengirimku ke dunia antah berantah!

"Tapi kenapa _Okaa-San_? Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini dan tinggal didunia antah berantah! Semua teman-temanku ada disini, semua kehidupanku ada disini!"

Ibuku menghela nafas. "Rin... Percayalah, Jepang adalah tempat yang indah dan tenang, dan alangkah baiknya kau mengenal tempat kelahiranmu. Bukankah kau ingin melihat tempat dimana kau dilahirkan?" Ibuku memberi sebuah alasan.

"No!" Aku menjawab dengan keras kepala. "Aku punya banyak teman disini, dan aku tak mau meninggalkan semua!"

"Cukup Rin! Kau akan tetap pergi ke Jepang! Cepat beresi barang-barangmu! Besok pagi-pagi sekali kau harus berangkat, aku sudah membelikan tiket!"

Aku memandang ibuku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dia membeli tiket untuk mengirimku pergi jauh tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan erat.

"Jadi begitu, huh? Kau benar-benar akan mengirimku ketempat yang jauh..." Aku memutar tubuhku dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya ibuku dengan intonasi nada sedikit tinggi.

"Oh, nothing **Mother**!" Dengan itu aku membanting pintu kamarku dengan kuat.

Jika dia berfikir dia bisa dengan mudahnya menyingkirkanku, dia salah besar! Aku tidak akan pergi! Apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan bisa memaksaku!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelt, we will be lifting off in fifteen minutes." Sebuah suara mengalun lantang disebuah intercom. Aku memutar kedua bola mataku dengan sebal, sebelum akhirnya mengeratkan sabuk pengaman dipinggangku. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa dia berhasil membuatku pergi!

"Permisi..." Aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan aku melihat dua orang super gemuk (aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan) berdiri tepat disampingku. Seorang lelaki, dan seorang lagi perempuan. Aku melongo. Apakah mereka berdua yang akan duduk disampingku?! Oh Kami, tolong aku jika sampai hal itu terjadi.

"...Apakah ini kursi nomor 42"? Si perempuan bertanya.

"Tentu saja istriku! Sekarang cepat duduk!" Si lelaki yang sepertinya memiliki kelebihan cairan bernama keringat berkata. Si perempuan yang merupakan istrinya membungkuk kearahku, dengan posisi pantatnya diudara.

Mataku terbelalak lebar menyadari bahwa dia akan mendudukiku, dan aku segera melompat! "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aku duduk dikursi 42! Ini tempat dudukku!" Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku diudara.

Si lelaki melihat kearahku seakan dia baru menyadari bahwa aku ada disini, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Uh, sejak kapan kau ada disini, adik kecil? Dimana ibumu? Dan ayahmu?"

"Beats me!" Aku berkata lantang sembari melipat kedua tanganku.

"Well, maaf tapi kursiku nomor 42..." Si perempuan berkata, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, tidak... Kau tidak duduk disini, tapi aku duduk disini!"

Si lelaki terlihat terkejut.

Si perempuan segera menarik tangan suaminya, "Honey...c'mon lets go..." Dengan itu mereka pergi menjauh. Aku tersenyum puas dan segera duduk kembali kekursiku.

Sebenarnya masih ada dua tempat duduk kosong disampingku yang bisa mereka tempati, tapi masalahnya adalah mereka terlalu besar dan aku tidak menyukai hal itu sama sekali. Aku tidak suka dengan tempat sempit. Bukan hanya hal itu, tapi kedua orang itu terlihat seperti mereka membutuhkan tempat extra per pantat.

"Permisi, nona..." Sebuah suara membuyarkanku dari lamunan. Aku menghela nafas dan melirik kearah seorang perempuan. Ketika aku akan menanyakan apa keperluannya, seragam yang dikenakan perempuan itu seketika membuatku bungkam. Dia seorang pramugari, dan dibelakngnya adalah kedua pasangan suami-istri yang sebelumnya.

Aku segera menegakkan tubuhku, "Uh...Ya miss, apakah ada... Um... Masalah?"

"Nona, saya khawatir jika ada sebuah gangguan pada sistem kami." Ujar sang pramugari.

"Ya, kau bisa memberitahu mereka..." Aku mengangkat jari telunjuk dan menunjukkan kearah pasangan suami-istri itu, "Melon dan jambu biji disini berfikir bahwa ini tempat duduk -"

"Ya, itulah kesalahannya. Komputernya tidak sengaja telah memesan kursi ini untuk mereka dan anda, _Sasaki-San_." Dia memotong pembicaraanku dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Ah, begitu ya? Kay, carikan mereka tempat duduk yang lain. Thank you, and good bye."

"Tapi _Sasaki-San_ mereka memesan tempat ini lebih dulu daripada anda, jadi anda harus bergeser dan membiarkan mereka duduk disini." Dan lagi si pramugari tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku memandangnya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya aku mengangkat barang-barangku dan bergeser didekat jendela dan kedua pasangan suami-istri itu kemudian duduk disampingku.

Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai ada sebuah pergerakan dipesawat. Tidak terlalu kencang namun tetap saja menyebabkan sebuah reaksi. Kedua orang itu tergeser kekiri kearah orang yang ada disamping mereka, hampir saja membuatnya gepeng, dan sedihnya orang itu adalah aku...

Aku menarik nafas dan menghitung kebelakang, hal ini selalu bisa menenangkanku.

10

Aku menarik nafas.

9

Kuhembuskan nafas.

8

Aku mengulanginya lagi.

7

Aku masih merasa panik!

6

...

"Sayang seharusnya aku tidak memakan keripik kentang dan keju dipesawat, aku merasa sedikit mual."

Masih panik.

5

"Oh, sayang... Cepat bangun dan pergi kekamar mandi..."

4

"Ugh! Aku tidak bisa... Sepertinya aku terjepit."

Mataku terbelalak mendengarnya, nafasku tersengal-sengal dan aku mulai panik lagi!

"SESEORANG TOLONG KELUARKAN AKU DARI PESAWAT INI!"

"We will be arriving to Japan in ten minutes, please take the time to make sure you have everything with you, and please do not leave your children unattended, thank you..." Suara diintercom mengumumkan.

 _Oh,Thank you, Kami-Sama, thank you, thank you, thank you!_ Aku besyukur didalam hati.

"Oh sayang, kurasa aku benar-benar terjepit, dan aku ingin ketoilet juga!"

"..."

 _SHIT!_

 _To Be Continued~_


End file.
